Le garçon aux cheveux bleus
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Quelques textes centrés sur James, en allant de son enfance jusqu'à ses journées avec la Team Rocket.
1. Abandonner

**Titre :** Le garçon aux cheveux bleus  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que m'amuser avec !  
 **Résumé :** Quelques textes centrés sur James, en allant de son enfance jusqu'à ses journées avec la Team Rocket.

Coucou ! Me revoici avec une autre série d'OS/drabbles, cette fois centré sur James ! Avec toujours les thèmes donnés par Jez sur son topic de manque d'inspiration, que vous pouvez retrouver sur son superbe site dédié à la Team Rocket (rocketto-an e-monsite) ! ^^  
J'ai plus de mal à faire des textes centré sur James mais j'espère tout de même qu'ils vous plairont ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser en commentaire ! :)

* * *

 **1\. Abandonner**

Pour une fois, James était heureux. Il avait réussi tous les exercices que son professeur particulier lui avait soumis avec les plus hautes notes possible et, voulant partager sa joie et sa fierté avec ses parents, il s'approchait d'un pas rapide vers la chambre de ses parents. Mais, alors qu'il tendait la main sur la poignée de porte déjà entre-ouverte, ses oreilles entendirent la voix de son père.

« Tout à l'heure, l'enseignante de James m'a rapporté qu'il avait encore échoué aux examens des bonnes manières.

-Encore ? Bon sang, ce garçon n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête... » Se désola la voix de sa mère.

Un court silence s'installa, où ses parents semblaient en pleine réflexion. Finalement, sa mère lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme et prit ensuite la parole d'un ton résigné.

« Peut-être devrions-nous avoir un autre enfant... ? »

L'estomac de James fit un looping, et il sentit son cœur s'arrêter une seconde avant de partir dans un rythme effréné. Les yeux rivés sur ses parents qui se prélassaient sur leur canapé en velours, leur verre de vin élégamment porté entre leurs doigts, le garçon n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il était en train d'entendre.

« Un autre enfant ? Répéta la voix de son père.

« Oui. Après tout, je suis encore en âge d'avoir un autre enfant. Un enfant plus obéissant. Plus compétent. Plus beau. C'est malheureux pour James, mais nous ne pouvons plus rien pour lui. Il ne nous apporteras rien. »

Non... C'était impossible... James faisait énormément d'efforts pour réussir tout ce qu'on lui demandait, allant jusqu'à passer des nuits blanches sur ses devoirs afin d'avoir des notes qui satisferait ses parents. Il faisait de son mieux pour obéir aux ordres malgré les difficultés et il faisait bien attention a avoir une peau propre et sans boutons, ainsi que des dents bien blanches. Et maintenant, bien que ce qu'il entendait était privé et confidentiel, ses parents voulaient le jeter aux ordures et le remplacer ? Quel genre de parents faisaient ça ?, se demanda-t-il en serrant les dents, les larmes aux yeux.

« Tu as raison, ma chérie. Concevons un autre enfant. Un enfant idéal. Encore meilleur que ce bon-à-rien de James.

\- Une fille serait sans doute plus sage, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- Une fille, répéta le père alors qu'il se projetait visiblement dans l'avenir, avant de sourire doucement en remuant distraitement le vin à l'intérieur de son verre. Oui. Une fille me semble parfait. »

C'en fut trop pour le garçon aux cheveux bleus, qui froissa rageusement sa feuille d'examens dans son poing et de jeta la boulette de papier au sol. Puis il courut de toute ces forces, loin de ces parents cruels, loin de cette conversation nauséeuse, loin de ce test parfait sur lequel il s'était acharné inutilement...


	2. Prend ma main

**2\. Prend ma main  
**

Recroqueville sur lui-même, les bras autour de ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, et le dos contre le mur d'une ruelle, James tourna la tête en entendant un grincement de freins. Devant lui, se tenait une bande de jeunes hommes à vélos. Au vu de leur vêtements sombres, de leurs accessoires brillants et de leurs coupes de cheveux toutes plus bizarre les uns que les autres, ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'air commodes...

Deux jeunes voyous descendirent de leurs bicyclettes et, dans une démarche patibulaire, ils comblèrent la distance entre eux et le garçon, mains dans les poches de leur veste en cuir, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

« Hé bah alors, morveux ? On est perdu ? Provoqua le premier jeune.

\- On veut sa maman ? Renchérit le deuxième, visiblement amusé de la terreur qu'il lisait dans le regard de James.

\- Arrêtez, les gars ! Vous lui fichez la trouille ! » Intervint alors une voix derrière le groupe de voyous.

Il y eut un léger mouvement de foule, et soudainement, les jeunes hommes s'écartèrent pour laisser passer un autre jeune homme, à la crête rouge et jaune, à la veste en cuir sans manche noire, et aux grosses bottes à clous. Il était muni d'un vélo à l'effigie d'un Electhor, qu'il gara juste à côté de la ruelle déserte, en plein sur le passage piéton. Ce n'était pas vraiment mieux que le look des autres, et James se recroquevilla encore plus qu'avant.

Le nouveau venu, qui devait sans doute être le chef de la bande, s'approcha de James et s'accroupit à son niveau, bras sur les cuisses, une chaîne en fer qui vacillait à son cou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce trou à rat, p'tit gars ? » Demanda-t-il.

\- Je... J'me suis enfui de chez moi. » Murmura-t-il craintivement en baissant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? »

\- Mes parents ne veulent plus de moi... » Marmonna James, honteux.

\- Mmh... C'est pas cool ça, réfléchit le chef de la bande, les yeux au ciel. Ok, nous, on est la bande des bicyclettes. Et moi, c'est Cyclo, se présenta-t-il en se pointant fièrement du pouce. Et toi, c'est quoi, ton nom ?

\- James...

\- James, répéta le chef. J'aime pas James. Ça fait trop fils à papa. Tu sais quoi ? Demanda-t-il en entourant soudainement les épaules du garçon apeuré avec un de ses bras. J'vais t'appeler... « Jimmy Belle Gueule ». Ouais. Jimmy Belle Gueule, ça sonne bien. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, les gars ? »

Évidemment, les autres membres du groupe approuvèrent à renfort d'exclamations et de cris. Le chef de la bande reporta ensuite son attention sur le garçon aux cheveux bleus, qui avait les yeux rivés dans le vide.

« Jimmy Belle Gueule... Répéta le concerné, comme pour tester son nouveau surnom qui roulait agréablement bien sur sa langue.

\- Ça te plaît ? » Demanda Cyclo en resserrant sa prise sur les épaules de son nouveau petit pote.

James réfléchit, et quelques secondes plus tard, un petit sourire vint étirer lentement ses lèvres sèches.

« Oui. » Approuva-t-il doucement.

A ce moment-là, le chef de la bande lui sourit de toutes ses dents, espiègle, avant de lâcher enfin le garçon des épaules et de se redresser face à lui, bras tendu.

« Alors prend ma main, Jim. Tu fais parti de notre bande, maintenant ! »

Et James, qui ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de sourire, prit la grande main de ce dernier. Il nota à cet instant que la main du voyou aux cheveux rouges était, certes, caleuse et transpirante, mais elle dégageait également un sentiment de sécurité...


	3. Rejet

Voici encore un petit os !

Merci beaucoup à toi, Titi-hebi chan, pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que tu aies repris Pokémon, que tu te sois arrêté sur mon petit recueil de fictions et que tu aies pris le temps de poster un commentaire ! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir, merci !

Et pour la longueur de mes os, je tiens à préciser que c'est justement fait exprès. Je ne veux pas faire des tonnes de pages (je n'arrives jamais à les terminer si je pars dans cet optique là xD) alors j'essaie tout de même d'avoir du contenu, sans que ce soit peu et sans que ce soit trop non plus.

Autre petite chose que je n'ai pas précisé avant : **les OS ne se suivent pas forcément !** (Même si j'essaie de garder un petit semblant de chronologie dans les os x))

Voilà, j'espère que les prochains vous plairont ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser ! :)

* * *

 **3\. Rejet**

Lorsque James passait dans les couloirs de la Pokémon Tech, les élèves des autres classes chuchotaient sur son passage.

 _Hé regardez, c'est celui de la classe E. Il a encore obtenu les pires notes de sa classe._

 _Il a peut-être une tête d'ange mais niveau résultat scolaire, c'est pas joli-joli._

 _S'il continue, il va finir par entrer dans l'Histoire de l'école à cause de ses mauvaises notes, ahah !_

 _J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient deux à constamment échouer..._

 _Oui, l'autre élève est une fille. Elle s'appelle Jessie, si je ne me trompe pas._

 _Oh, bah tiens, la voilà. Elle arrive dans l'autre sens..._

Ces murmures, bien qu'affreusement méchants et gratuits, attirèrent son attention et lui firent relevé la tête.

Devant lui, une fille aux longs cheveux rouges avançait à un rythme régulier. Elle avait des magnifiques saphirs, portait l'uniforme scolaire de l'école, mais ce qui frappait le plus James, ce fut la position dans laquelle elle se tenait.

Debout, le dos droit, le menton relevé, l'air sérieux. Elle ne semblait pas entendre les ragots sur son passage, et faisait encore moins attention aux regards qui la jugeait. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur l'horizon, comme si les autres élèves n'existaient pas.

 _A ce qui paraît, y'a des filles qui l'ont vue travailler et réviser dans sa chambre durant toute la nuit._

 _Ouais mais elle a quand même des notes pourrîtes dans toute les matières, alors ça sert à rien._

Les murmures atteignirent les oreilles du gosse de riche qui ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Lui aussi..., réalisa-t-il. Lui aussi, travaillait toute la nuit sur ses devoirs. Lui aussi gardait espoir d'avoir un jour une copie avec une bonne note en haut de la feuille.

Et malgré ces échecs, elle, elle se tenait fièrement devant les autres. Elle n'avait pas la tête baissée comme James. Elle n'avait pas le dos courbé comme James. Elle n'avait pas une tête de déprimé comme James. Et elle ne semblait pas avoir de remords quant à ses mauvaises notes.

Lorsque Jessie passa à côté de lui et qu'il croisa brièvement son regard, le garçon aux cheveux bleus rata un battement de cœur. Il crut, l'espace d'un instant, que ses lèvres roses ne se soient recourbées dans un micro-sourire mais elle arborait déjà un visage impassible et continuait son chemin sans un mot.

En observant admirativement le dos droit et les cheveux rouges de Jessie qui se balançaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, un léger sourire étira discrètement les lèvres de James.

Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas que des ennemis et qu'il n'était pas totalement seul dans cette maudite école, après tout...


End file.
